The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Die US-amerikanische Fernsehserie Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (abgekürzt: Terminator: T.S.C.C, T: T.S.C.C., '''T.S.C.C. oder '''S.C.C., übersetzt: Terminator: Die Sarah-Connor-Chroniken) basiert auf den beiden ersten Kinofilmen und und führt die Geschichte von Sarah Connor und ihrem Sohn John, dem zukünftigen Führer der menschlichen Widerstandsbewegung, fort. Der Film spielt für die Serie keine weitere Rolle und die Ereignisse werden ignoriert.Breaking News: 'THE SARAH CONNOR CHRONICLES' IS 'T3 - VERSION 2.0' (Orginallink) von iFMagazine.com (23. Juli 2007) Josh Friedman: “TERMINATOR fans have very ambivalent feelings toward TERMINATOR 3,” he admits. “To me, it’s about Sarah, and the big thing about TERMINATOR 3 is Sarah is not in it. Given the opportunity to do what I consider a third movie, with an iconic character, I’m really excited about it as a TERMINATOR fan and I hope TERMINATOR fans are. I think it’s almost better to make a big decision, TERMINATOR 3 for our timeline doesn’t exist, now let’s go forward. It’s a much cleaner and easier thing to do than say, ‘we’re shooting here and we’re going to make six or seven back flips to do that.’ The TERMINATOR franchise is the ultimate timeline. One is a TV timeline, one’s a movie time line. Track them both and see where we end up." Handlung Sarah Connor und ihr Sohn John versuchen im Jahr 1999 unter falschem Namen ein normales Leben zu führen, nachdem sie (in den Ereignissen von ) die Computerfirma Cyberdyne zerstört haben, und somit den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts abgewendet zu haben glauben. Dabei müssen sie nicht nur vor den Behörden auf der Hut sein, die sie als Terroristen verfolgen, sondern auch vor weiteren Maschinenwesen aus der Zukunft. Trotz eines Ortswechsels kommt ein T-888-Terminator namens Cromartie auf die Spur von John und versucht ihn in seiner neuen Schule zu töten. Dabei entpuppt sich Johns Mitschülerin Cameron Phillips ebenfalls als Terminator, der allerdings den Auftrag hat, John zu beschützen. Es gelingt ihnen, dem T-888 zu entkommen. Sie schließen sich gemeinsam mit Sarah in den Tresorraum einer Bank ein, in dem eine Zeitmaschine als Fluchtmöglichkeit aufbewahrt wurde. Angekommen im Jahr 2007 versuchen die drei, gemeinsam mit Johns aus der Zukunft eingetroffenem Onkel Derek Reese, die Machtergreifung der Maschinen durch das Computernetzwerk Skynet zu verhindern, um dadurch den zu erwartenden Tag des jüngsten Gerichts abzuwenden. Der FBI-Agent James Ellison sowie Sarahs ehemaliger Verlobter Charley Dixon werden trotz des Zeitsprungs auf die drei aufmerksam. Auch Cromartie setzt die Verfolgung fort. Episoden 1. Staffel *Episode 101: Die Gejagten *Episode 102: Der Verräter *Episode 103: Der Türke *Episode 104: Der Golem *Episode 105: Das Schachspiel *Episode 106: Von Maschinen und Menschen *Episode 107: Die Hand Gottes *Episode 108: Vicks Chip *Episode 109: Der Todesbote 2. Staffel *Episode 201: Samson & Delilah *Episode 202: Der Ingenieur *Episode 203: Mausefalle *Episode 204: Blackout *Episode 205: Martin Bedell *Episode 206: Familientherapie *Episode 207: Die Brüder von Nablus *Episode 208: Showdown *Episode 209: Der Uhrmacher *Episode 210: Die zehn Gebote *Episode 211: Self Made Man *Episode 212: Sydney *Episode 213: Die Abraham-Blogs *Episode 214: Die Wunde *Episode 215: Wüstengesänge *Episode 216: Geisterstunde *Episode 217: Jeder für sich *Episode 218: Heute ist der Tag, Teil 1 *Episode 219: Heute ist der Tag, Teil 2 *Episode 220: Der Leuchtturm *Episode 221: Kain und Abel *Episode 222: Flucht nach vorn Synchronisation Die deutschsprachige Synchronfassung wurde von ''Arena Synchron'' unter der Dialogregie von Martin Keßler nach dem Dialogbuch von Martina Marx hergestellt. Martin Keßler übernahm daneben auch die Synchronisation von mehreren Nebencharakteren.Martin Keßler in der Deutschen Synchronkartei. Ausstrahlung Die Serie startete am 13. Januar 2008 auf Fox. Der Pilotfilm hat in den USA nach Angaben von filmstarts.de Rekordwerte erzielt. Mit 18,3 Millionen Zuschauern sei das der beste Start für eine Serie des Senders in den letzten acht Jahren. Als Ursachen werden dafür unter anderem eine geschwächte Konkurrenz aufgrund des damaligen Drehbuchautorenstreiks und die vorangegangene Ausstrahlung eines Footballspiels mit hohen Einschaltquoten erwähnt.„Terminator“-Serie: Rekordstart für „The Sarah Connor Chronicles“ vom 15. Januar 2008 auf filmstarts.de Die Quoten der folgenden Episoden sanken deutlich ab, so dass nach kurzer Zeit nur noch weniger als die Hälfte der Zuschauer der Startepisode einschalteten.Quotenmeter.de: US-Quoten vom 18. Februar 2008 Zwar sanken die Quoten in der zweiten Staffel weiter, dennoch wurde die Staffel auf volle 22 Episoden erweitert. Im deutschen Fernsehen wurde die 1. Staffel der Serie ab 20. Oktober 2008 auf dem Pay-TV-Sender Premiere gesendet. Im Free-TV war sie vom 12. Januar bis zum 9. März 2009 auf ProSieben zu sehen. Die 2. Staffel wurde von September 2009 bis November 2009 bei Sky Cinema Hits ausgestrahlt. Im Free-TV lief sie erstmals ab dem 11. Februar 2014 auf ProSieben Maxx. ProSieben verlegte die Ausstrahlung der Serie nach den ersten sechs Folgen der ersten Staffel in das Nachtprogramm, da die Einschaltquoten hinter den Erwartungen des Senders zurückblieben. ProSieben entschied sich dafür, den Originaltitel nicht beizubehalten, um eine Verwechslung mit der Sängerin Sarah Connor, über die der Sender mehrere Doku-Soaps ausstrahlte, zu vermeiden.DWDL.de: ProSieben: Neuer Name für „Sarah Connor Chronicles“, 18. November 2008 Auf Premiere, wo die Serie bereits zuvor, am 20. Oktober 2008 um 20:15 Uhr ausgestrahlt wurde, lief die Serie unter ihrem US-Originaltitel (lediglich der vorangestellte Artikel „The“ wurde weggelassen).Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Ab heute bei Premiere auf Serienjunkies.de DVD- und Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung ;Deutschland * Staffel 1 erschien am 20. März 2009 auf DVD und am 27. März 2009 auch auf Blu-ray. * Staffel 2 erschien am 12. Februar 2010 auf DVD und Blu-ray. ;Vereinigte Staaten * Staffel 1 erschien am 19. August 2008 auf DVD und Blu-ray. * Staffel 2 erschien am 22. September 2009 auf DVD und Blu-ray. Soundtrack Er erschien im Oktober 2008 unter dem Titel Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Komponist ist Bear McCreary. Werbung Terminator the sarah connor chronicles ad.png terminator_sarah_connor_chronicles_ad4.jpg Tscc_3.jpg Links * Offizielle Facebook-Seite Einzelnachweise en:Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles es:Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor ja:ターミネーター サラ・コナー・クロニクルズ pl:Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor ru:Терминатор: Хроники Сары Коннор (сериал) Kategorie:TV-Serie